Untitled Glenn Fic
by Jade W
Summary: Ever wonder how Glenn got those scars . . . ?


Disclaimers: I don't own Chrono Cross, or any of it's characters of affiliates. What I write is meant stristly for entertainment purposes and I make no profit from this. 

Authors Notes: Well, although I'm all for yaoi, I still enjoy writing fics where the focus is on one, and only one character. I've started wondering if I have problems. You know, I absolutely love writing fics about my fav characters in sad and depressing scenarios . . . Why is that? Oh well. I hope this fic is sad enough for you people! 

Untitled Glenn Fic  
by [Jade Watersilk][1]  
  
  
********** 

Warnings: Abuse, angst, bastardization 

# . . . # something that happened in the past. 

********** 

Empty blue eyes stared at him, mocked him. The scars tingled as he ran a finger across the marred flesh. Dark blonde strands of hair fell in his face, blocking his view of the mirror he had been looking at. 

Glenn turned away from his reflection. He hated it . . . His face was a constant reminder of his father, the man who owned all of his spite and hate. The man who had given him the scars. 

#"Daddy. Daddy, you're hurting me!"# 

Inwardly he flinched as words, images and memories were brought back into his mind. He squeezed his eyes tight to shut everything out, but it wasn't working. The memories still came. 

#"Shut up! You stupid boy." 

"Leave him alone!" although the child's eyes were burning with tears, he recognized the voice of his older brother, Dario. 

"Dario!" He cried out to the only person who cared enough to protect him from the monster.# 

He missed his brother, Daro, very much. Inwardly, he laughed at himself for using Dario's nick name. But it was somehow comforting to know that he still had some connection to his brother. 

#"Idiot child," his father said. A muffled *thump* followed the words. 

"Daro? Daro!?" Wiping the tears from his eyes, little Glenn saw his brother lying on the floor, a trickle of red coming from his mouth. Garai stood over the fallen bow, fists clenched. A satisfied smirk was displayed on his face. 

"No!" The small boy ran and threw himself on his fallen brother. Looking up at the towering man that stood before him, fear seized his stomach taking away almost every ounce of courage that he may have felt. "Don' hurt him," he whimpered, tears glistening in his eyes. 

The smirk twisted itself into a contemptuous scowl. Advancing on the child, he began removing his belt. "Who said I was going to hurt him?" 

As the belt was brandishes as a weapon, Glenn looked up at his father with wide, frightened eyes, silently asking for the man to stop. His plea's went unanswered and the belt came down on his soft skin, breaking it, and tearing at his face . . .# 

After that Dario had yelled and screamed at his father saying that he never wanted to see the man again. Glenn smiled. At least *that* wish had been granted. That night Garai had left with Radius, he had never come home. 

When Radius had come to their house to tell them that their father was dead, Glenn had laughed out loud, smiling so widely he almost re opened his wounds. But Dario, Daro, had been so consumed with guilt and seeking vengeance, that he all but shut Glenn out of his life. The knight still had protected his young brother, but it wasn't the same. It had left a hole so large that the young man would most likely never recover. 

#Dario gently cleaned the fresh wounds that their father inflicted. He smoothed the boy's unruly blonde hair as Glenn clung to him as if his young life depended on it. "I love you, Glenn."# 

Dario's voice from long ago, echoed through his mind. But at his brothers' memory, he felt nothing . . . 

OWARI 

********** 

End Notes: So, did anyone cry? I would like to take this time to apologize for any bastardization that took place. Don't get me wrong, I really like Dario and Garai, nut it made for an interesting story, didn't it? Anyways, I'd love to hear your comments, as they are always welcome! If you also have suggestions for a title, I'll take them into consideration ^_^; 

   [1]: mailto:jades_falcon@dragonslave.com



End file.
